


Don't Mollycoddle

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Teases Sam, Reader-Insert, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: After stopping you from being the one to wrap up a simple salt and burn, you decide to gently punish Sam for being so over protective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Teasing.

Eyes meeting across the Bunker’s library, you winked at Sam as you reached up for a book on a high shelf. Ass sticking out a little more than usual, you didn’t care what Sam thought. It was his own fault that he wasn’t over there with you, helping you get that book. He was in your bad graces and you were going to make him pay. Especially as you knew he was into you at least a little bit.

You got the book you wanted and pulled it down from the shelf. Clutching the tome against your chest in a way that you pushed your breasts up a little, you walked over to a desk away from Sam and sat down with the book. Flipping it open and picking up your pen, you delicately moved through the book’s pages, looking for what you needed, the lid of your pen poised between your lush lips just so.

Crossing your legs under the desk, so that one thigh faced Sam in a slightly exaggerated way, you continued to look up lore on water sprites. Everything about your posture emphasized your curves, letting Sam know what he was missing out on because he’d spoiled your hunt the previous day. It was all good and well Sam trying to be protective of you, but shutting you out of the simple salt and burn a few towns over had tested your patience.

You knew he liked to work hunts out of his system, though in a less obvious manner than his brother Dean. Knew that he would prefer to have a warm, companionable body to work out all of that built up adrenaline with. But Sam had gone off and dealt with the ghost’s grave by himself, even though you were the one who tracked it down. Were the one who had been leading the hunt. If he’d just let you do your thing, you could have been that warm body for him.

And you were letting him know that.

Deliberately sighing, you removed the pen from your mouth and let its lid casually slide down the v-neck of your red Henley. For a moment, you rested the lid just between your breasts. And then you shifted in your seat, bending over the book on water sprites, letting your hair fall forward around your face in a way that you knew Sam liked.

Never the shouting and screaming type, you figured teasing Sam like this was the best way to get your own back. Scanning a few more pages, you found the book was a bust, going over information you’d scavenged from other sources already. Getting up, you went and put the book back on its high shelf.

Acting as if you were oblivious to Sam being in the same room as you, you bent over to reach a lower shelf and you heard Sam suck in a breath. You imagined that the sight of your round posterior, jeans hugging your ass just right, would be quite the eyeful for Sam. The next book that was worth checking out was definitely on that shelf, so you continued to look, ass in the air.

There was no missing the sudden rush of air that ghosted over your side as Sam came to stand beside you.

“I said I was sorry,” Sam started. He huffed out a breath and waited for you to respond.

Picking the book you wanted off the shelf, you straightened up and turned to face the younger Winchester. “Doesn’t matter, Sam. That was my hunt and you just muscled your way in and took over. I could have handled it. Or did you forget that coven I took out right before meeting you guys?”

Sam looked at you sheepishly. You pressed the book against your chest again in a way to show off your assets and watched a blush rise to Sam’s cheeks. He was cute when he blushed. It wasn’t like the two of you were an item, but Sam’s growing protectiveness proved that he wanted the two of you to be.

But you could not stand being mollycoddled.

Letting out a long breath, Sam tried to keep his eyes on your face as he said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you out of the hunt like that.”

Studying his face, making it obvious you were weighing both the man and his words, you quirked your head and said, “Well it better not become an ongoing problem.” You leaned forward on purpose, getting in Sam’s space.

“No, it won’t.” Sam mimicked you a little, bending forward, getting more on your level. You could smell the coffee he’d had an hour ago and the faint whiff of the cologne he liked to use. It always smelled fresh and a little of clean cotton.

There was no denying that you could be into Sam, if he would keep himself in check. But you still didn’t believe that this hazel eyed man—who could easily pick you up and sling you over his shoulder—had learned his lesson. You licked your lips on purpose and watched Sam track the movement, focus drifting down your face. He parted his lips.

You closed the distance between the two of you and pressed your mouth to Sam’s. The kiss startled him and you pushed your advantage, driving your tongue inside his mouth, licking and tasting. It felt so good, the softness and warmth, and you moaned a little when Sam started to kiss back, hand reaching up behind your neck to hold you to him.

At some point Sam took the book from your hands and put it down on a shelf before pulling you flush against him. The two of you messily made out and you could feel his own interest growing, pressing into you while you ached to take this further. But Sam needed to learn his lesson.

Just as Sam’s right hand drifted down towards your butt, you pulled back and took several steps away from him. Adjusting your top and letting out a long breath, there was no way for you to hide your reddened face. You didn’t care though, because the redness of Sam’s face and the visible need pressing against the inside of his jeans told you that you had achieved what you’d set out to do.

“Later, Sam,” you cooed and walked away. Heading for your room. Your teasing finished, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
